


[Art] Whispered Seduction

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel/Demon Relationship, Art, Demon Dean Winchester, Digital Art, M/M, Nudity, Secret Santa, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DCSS 2014] Wasn't there a saying about the devil whispering sweet nothings in people ears? Well, Dean wasn't the devil, but he was a demon. Whispering in an angels ear. It was ironic in a way. Still, he kept whispering seductive, suggestive and all the wonderful dirty things he was going to do to Cas into the angels ear. His angel. He already had him trembling, half naked, aroused, wings spread - all just for him. It was only a matter of time before he had his sweet little angel in any way he wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Whispered Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaisleyHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/gifts).



> Done for the Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange 2014. 
> 
> Prompt: Demon!Dean successfully seducing Angel!Cas
> 
>  
> 
> Artist Note: Dear recipient, I originally planned to draw 10 panels for a short comic, already sketched it, but I just haven't found any time to do more, so I only finished one picture as best as I'm able to. Hope you still like it a bit!

[](http://imgur.com/fjB2RHF)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/art/Whispered-Seduction-510740314)  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/109692061592/)


End file.
